


Boys in Lace, Women in Steel

by almosthuman_butnotquite



Series: Katrin [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Breaking societal norms, Cachino is mentioned too, F/M, I'm Sorry, Mulitple other couriers are mentioned too, Only mentions of Swank, Resentment, She is angry, So is Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosthuman_butnotquite/pseuds/almosthuman_butnotquite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrin dwells on her hazy past, and she realizes she is proud of herself, even if her mother can't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys in Lace, Women in Steel

**Author's Note:**

> It mentions other couriers and I'm actually working on a story that has them all in there. She hates her mother, but her reasons are sort of sound.

As a girl, she had always been told that guns and armor were for boys.

Katrin could remember that much from her childhood.

All of her memories were fuzzy ones, but she could remember her mother's face, remembered her standing over the stove cooking dinner. She remembered playing with a toy gun once, and her mother turned to her, took the gun from her small hand, and slapped her knuckles.

"Guns and armor are for boys, Kat."

She would be told that many times throughout her life. She remembered swearing that she would prove her village wrong. As soon as she was old enough, she bought her own gun and left Texas with her best friend Eathan. They eventually wandered into Primm and began working for the Mojave Express.

That was both a blessing and a curse.

She could remember working there for a few years, but the use of Mentats while she ran about with packages had made her memories a little wonky. She did remember detoxing in Goodsprings after Eathan had been shot by that fink Benny.

Her memories never came back the way they should have, but Katrin couldn't find a reason to complain; she hated Texas anyways. She hated her mother for thinking that she was supposed to stay at home with screaming brats and raise them the way she was raised. She hated her father for never being there. She hated the whole damn village.

Her mother had been wrong.

Katrin had helped drive the Legion and the NCR from the Mojave. She had helped Eathan exact revenge on the man who had shot him in the head. She had helped bring the vision of an independent Vegas to fruition. And while she had gotten married, her husband would never be able to tie her down, and he knew that.

When she was home, Katrin helped Swank run The Tops and helped Tommy up in The Aces with the acts Johny had recruited. She checked in with Eathan and Dmitri at the Lucky 38 to make sure they didn't need anything done. She checked with Cachino at Gomorrah to see how business was, and Jakk and Trey over at the Mormon Fort to make sure they didn't need any more supplies.

She was kind of sad that the couriers all went their own ways after the second Battle for the Dam, but she could still see almost all of them. The only one she couldn't was her friend Mitchell, who had gone up to that crater he called Big Mountain to watch over the sciences going on up there. He came back once in a while to check on the Strip, but he was always gone the next day.

She was proud of her friends and what they had all accomplished together. She had proven her mother wrong, and she had made herself proud to be the gun-slinging wife of a big shot. And Swank was proud of her for what she had accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone would be interested in a story about the second Battle of the Dam that involves like six couriers, but I'll try and post the first chapter in the next couple of days.


End file.
